Library Lust
by CatsandBooks
Summary: The Guardian and his companion, Garona, get a little frisky in Karazhan's library.


Garona casually draped her trim but muscular body across one of the many chairs in the grand library. It was the perfect position for her to read her carefully chosen book for a long duration of time without becoming uncomfortable. She opened the tome, which she kept hidden when not perusing it, and flipped to her favorite section. In her small, green hands she held a provocative novel, not sparing any juicy or alluring detail. Human culture fascinated her, especially this gem of a story, which made her feel tingling in her nether regions whenever she had the chance to read it. It was only when Medivh and Khadgar were out that she could sate her desires, and currently they were in Stormwind, meeting with King Llane. They offered for her to come too, but she rejected them politely, stating she would tag along next time. Garona looked and listened around the secluded tier in the library just to make sure none of the servants were around. She often encountered that problem in her own bedroom, maids continuously milling about, perpetually tidying all the guest rooms. Whenever her master and his apprentice were out, the library was the most desolate area of the citadel. The perfect place for her own personal release.

Deciding that she was definitely alone, she relaxed a bit. She sighed gently to herself as she carefully undid the ties on her taut leather leggings to allow easier access for her fingers to her most private sanctum. As she reread the passage about the handsome human paladin having passionate relations with the statuesque night elf, she felt her excitement growing as her nether-lips glimmered with her slippery juices. Garona moved her hand over her nub and gently massaged it, fantasizing it was her that was receiving such affection. The first moan escaped her lips when she heard it. It was the unmistakable sound of a portal opening; Medivh had returned early!

Quickly, she looked behind her, and saw Medivh. He was alone, and was looking intently in her direction, he knew exactly what she was doing. For a moment, neither moved, just stared. Garona broke her gaze and fumbled with lacing her pants back up. Although she was immensely embarrassed, she was glad Khadgar was not there with him. She lept up from the chair, attempting to muster anything to say. What could one do in such a situation?

Medivh's look transitioned from surprise to amusement, but there was also a trace of barely detectable arousement At this, Garona, although still mortified, felt moderately relieved. "I-I'm sorry, Master, for you to see me in such a state..." Her voice faltered and the green hue of her cheeks only intensified the blush she was trying to suppress. To think, one of the best magic wielders in all of Azeroth and perhaps even Draenor, had seen her pleasuring herself!

"My dear Garona, you have nothing to be ashamed of, all of us have urges." He smiled kindly, but there was more than just sympathy in his voice. Medivh saw she was eying the ramp to depart, so he subtly placed himself in the path of her exit route. She noticed this action and was curious as to what was his intentions were. Garona heavily respected this man and he had treated her well, one of the few in her life that had. "Perhaps" she thought, "I feel more than just an emotional connection with him." The thought of being physical with the powerful mage made her loins moisten, there was something about him she felt a strong attraction to.

Clearing her mind, she relaxed a bit and offered a bit of small talk to ease the tension. "Where is Khadgar, will he be appearing unexpectedly too?"

He chuckled at this, "No, he is remaining in the city for a bit longer, at least until tomorrow." Medivh winked at her suggestively, eliciting a large smile to play on her lips. "I do see why you opted to not meet with King Llane today though." Her face dropped immediately at this comment. "Not to worry though, this shall be out little secret. However, I am curious as to why here? As much as I love books, I still don't see it as an arousing place." He teased slightly. Her face was flushed and she was at a loss for words, she truly cared for this man, and here he was laughing at her.

With a sudden burst of confidence, she replied "It's more private here, and perhaps I find it a little naughty to do such a thing in the Guardian's very own library." This time, it was her that was teasing, and at this, Medivh's face lit up with laughter. "Such a silly girl, but I hope you do know I harbor feelings for you."

Before she could respond, Medivh moved to gently embraced the surprisingly human looking half-orc, half-draenei

. He took in the scent of her hair and the feel of her form beneath his arms. Garona simply placed her head on his chest, absorbing the warmth and relishing the fact she was finally getting the companionship she had always yearned for. He cupped her chin in his soft, scholarly hands and placed a light kiss upon her mouth.

The sensation was overwhelming, but somehow she was able to reciprocate it just as gently back against his lips. Soon, they found themselves in physical frenzy.

Hands began wandering, tongues explored, and bodies trembled with excitement. Abruptly, Medivh pulled away and grabbed her hand, in an instant they were ported to his personal bed chamber. She could not help but notice the lavishness of the space. Sinewy blue cloth hung from the elevated canopied bed and ornate decorations were engraved in the walls, along with paintings that hung on them as well. Her thoughts were interrupted however by the feel of a hand caressing her face, she looked into Medivh's eyes, they were brimming with pure desire.

He removed his cloak, and was working on his other outer-garments, her mouth found his as her hands assisted in removing his clothing. He was left in simple, silky underpants, and his arousal was very apparent. Garona's face went crimson when she noticed this, but she did not have much time to think much of it because Medivh began working on undoing her leggings. He had to admit, he always enjoyed how those pants accentuated her curvaceous bottom half, but now he wanted nothing more than to have them lying on his floor. Soon, too, she was barren of clothing, he had taken the liberty of removing all traces of coverings on her lithe form. Both of them began to slowly explore the newly exposed areas of each other's bodies.

The feel of her supple skin almost drove him to madness, he wanted her, all of her, and right at that moment. Garona, too, felt the primal lust welling in her loins, she was ready, and was just about to drag him to the towering bed behind them. Almost as if he could read her mind, he used his surprisingly toned arms to carry her up to the oasis that was his bed.

Foreplay was not necessary, as Medivh had tested the waters "down there" and found them very wet indeed. Garona lay on her back, legs splayed ready for him. He could not help but grin when thinking of her eagerness, this only made his lust for her increase.

He sank to a kneeling position and angled himself and pushed himself slowly into her fleshy entrance. With eyes fluttering and heart racing, she let out a small moan at the feeling of the hard length entering her. He thrusted, quickening his pace, but always making sure her moans were of pleasure and not pain. When sweat began beading on his brow, he scooped her up and sat her in his lap, still remaining inside of her. He crossed his arms on her back so he could snuggle against her torso while he slammed powerfully into her. Her loud moans echoed around the circular chamber, which only drove him closer to the edge. Garona was close as well, his hard shaft repeatedly struck a spot that made her body quiver with pleasure. Medivh's breathing grew shallow and shaky, as he felt her walls clench him tightly and the juices of her throbbing pussy drip on him. With one last shock, he thrusted hard into her and released, their juices mingled as they just sat there, recovering from the experience.

Gently, he lied the woman down, who looked utterly exhausted. He pulled her close to him, as the chill of the chamber finally drifted over their warm bodies. Garona found herself in a content sleep, while Medivh simply watched and moved some strands of black hair from the perspiration on her face. He felt like he truly loved this strange creature who had found her way through the portal which he opened.

Medivh smiled to himself as he thought of all the new possibilities that had taken form that evening.


End file.
